


Friends and More

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-14
Updated: 2005-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Massachusetts has itsadvantages.





	Friends and More

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Friends And More**

**by: Samantha Smith**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** If you think they're mine, I'll sell you the Brooklyn Bridge. Well, some are mine, of course.  
**Summary:** Massachusetts has its advantages.  
**Author's Note:** Okay. To make a long story short, Josh and Donna are in college (as well as our other pals from our favorite Wednesday night show). Donna's father served in Vietnam with Leo McGarry. Here's the big twist: Her parents are dead and Leo and Jenny McGarry have custody of her older brother, Chris, and her. Donna attends Boston College, Josh attends Harvard. Chris graduated from USC. Josh's sister, Joanie, is still alive and she attends Julliard for music. The families have known each other forever. Bigger twist: No one knows Josh and Donna are together. 

Also, in the beginning, I am really ignorant with Josh's mom. She has never given me a reason to be so ... you know, but don't worry; she gets better. 

I really thought this would be longer. I may do a sequel. I don't know. I'm just stuck on it right now. Feedback makes the heart grow fonder. 

"Mmm ... Donna?" I ask as I nuzzle into her neck. It's about 5 am and we're in my bed. I'm in a pair of blue plaid boxers; she's in a pair of hunter green boxers and a matching tank top with HARVARD scrawled across it in white. I brush her long blonde hair from her shoulder and place a kiss on the skin where her shoulder and neck meet. 

"What?" she asks slowly, her voice thick with sleep. She rolls over and snuggles into my open arms and places a kiss on my collarbone. 

"My mom, dad, and Joanie are coming to see me this coming weekend. I think I'm ready to tell them about us ... or ... you know. I don't know what we should do. But you know what this weekend is ..." I trail off. 

"Josh, we can tell them whenever you're ready. And I know it's our one year. I think it's about time we ..." she leans in and captures another kiss, then stops when she hears a knock on the door. She looks up the same time I do. 

"Maybe one of the guys locked themselves out," I whisper. 

"You know, sometimes I wonder if making you an RA was a good idea. I can't believe they let you help take care of these freshmen. Who would lock themselves out at 5 am?" 

"The ones who didn't come back last night." 

"And I thought BC was crazy," she chuckles quietly. 

I kiss her on the lips and climb out of bed, walking to the door. I pull it open and squint against the bright lights of the hall. "C'mon, guys I ..." I stop. I blink. I blink again. 

"Hello, Joshua. I figured this would be the only time I could get a hold of you. We decided to come up early." 

"Dad. Mom. Joanie." Oh, God. I don't want these people to be here. Especially not with my anonymous girlfriend lying nearly naked in my bed. Please, Donna, I beg silently, don't get up. 

"Josh?" she asks quietly. "Who is it?" 

Oh, God. 

My dad turns and looks at me with a little smirk. Now I know where I get it. I look to my mother, who has a disapproving scowl on her face. And then I look at Joanie. Joanie has a wicked grin and is pushing her way into the room. 

Before I can stop her, she flips on the light switch. "Hi, my name is ...." She trails off as the beautiful blonde in the bed sits up. Joanie looks at me, then at Donna, then at me again. She blinks a few times and repeats those steps again. "Donna?" she asks quietly. 

Donna pulls the blankets tighter around her and licks her lips nervously. "Hi, Joanie," she attempts a smile. She looks at me nervously. 

"Well, well, well," my mom says, not looking into the room. "You've told your sister your girlfriend's name. Is it one of her friends that you're sleeping with for a good time? Are you too embarrassed to tell us, Joshua? Or is it that you don't want us to know who she is? Is it all about the sex? Is she ugly? Or worse, is she not Jewish?" 

I stand there, staring at my mother. My father and Joanie turn to her. I hear Donna begin to move around in the bed, then silence. I give a quick look over my shoulder and she's pulling on a pair of pants. "Donna ..." I try. 

"No, no," she says, grabbing her purse and a sweatshirt. "It's fine. I need to catch a cab back to my dorm anyway. I ... call me later if you want to. I only have one class today ... at 10." 

She doesn't kiss me as she pushes past me, Joanie, and my parents. Once clear, she runs for the door. 

I turn back to my mother. "Jeez, Ma. What the hell was that? I can't ... you know I've been with her for just about a year." 

"Well, I didn't know it was her." 

"Ruth ..." Dad tries. 

"No, Noah. He didn't even have the decency to tell us he was sleeping with Leo's daughter. Adopted daughter. Whatever. He could have told us," she says. 

"Maybe I wasn't ready. Maybe I was making sure I could be the man Dad is. Maybe we wanted time to be us before we had to tell our families. I know Leo won't react any better. Jenny might, but I don't know. We were going to tell you when you came this weekend. But, obviously, the cat is out of the bag. And I hope to God that she doesn't break up with me because she obviously doesn't think you like her anymore. I need to get dressed," I mutter at the end, turning around and grabbing some jeans, sliding them up my legs. I turn back to them and sigh, "Are you coming in or do you plan on standing in the hall all morning?" 

They walk in and Dad stops near me, motioning towards the hall. With a sigh, I follow him out. 

"Josh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you and Donna are together. I like her. And I know Leo likes you. I just ... your mother ... Donna's not Jewish," he whispers at the end. 

"No kidding, Dad. I figured that out when she went to Christmas Eve Services with Leo, Jenny, and Mal. I don't care and you shouldn't either," I sigh. 

"She'll come around, you know. She's just ... surprised. She walked in and you were sleeping with a woman." 

"I was sleeping with my girlfriend! She didn't walk in on my having sex with some random girl. She didn't even walk in on me having sex with Donna! We had actually just woken up. We were talking about when to tell you. We wanted you to know. You know what, Dad? I love her. She makes me who I am. She and I ... we ... Dad, this is forever. When I graduate in May, I hope she gives me the best present I could ever ... I ... Sam's coming up from Princeton when Donna goes to England next month for a week with Mal. We're going to go shopping. R-ring shopping, Dad, Sam and I are going ring shopping. I never thought about that before. But now, when I look at her sleeping in my bed, I can help but think about how much I want her there forever. Forever," I exhale. I have been thinking about this for a month or two. This is what I want, and I hope this is what she'll want. I think she does. I look up to meet my father's eyes, and I see him smile. 

"Son, if you can be that happy ... if this ... God, I am so proud of you." And then he hugs me. This man, this litigator, he just wraps his arms around me and holds onto me for dear life. "What about Law school?" 

"I ... uhh ... I was thinking either Harvard or Boston College ... for at least the first year. I ... she's happy here. And so am I. Honestly, I'm happy wherever she is. And I am such a loser." 

My dad laughs and slaps me on the back. "The women in our lives often do that to us," he laughs and leads me back into the room. "Ruth, Joanie ... Joshua and Donnatella are going to be together for a long time, so get used to it." 

"I'm used to it already! I am so excited. I have a sister!" Joanie exclaims and throws her arms around me. 

"I don't know, Josh. I don't think I like this at all," Mom sighs. 

"Well then, I guess either you get used to seeing her or not seeing me," I reply as I walk out of the room after grabbing my phone. I quickly hit memory 1 and get her voicemail: `Hello. You've reached Donna Moss' cell phone. I can't answer now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you at my earliest convenience.` and then the beep. "Donna, baby. It's me. I'm sorry about my mom. Please ... please call me back. Please don't be mad at me. I love you. Call me back. I love you." 

I hang up and walk back into the room, the glare I acquired from my mother fixed on my face. I narrow my eyes and regard her, then figure the silent treatment is better than getting a smack. I look over to my father. "I have to go to a quick meeting. You guys are welcome to stay here. Donna left her set of ..." I trail off. She left her keys. "She, uh, she left her keys here, so you can come and go as you please. After my meeting I'm going to head to BC. Try to find her. I'll be back tonight some time. Joanie, call my cell if you need me." 

I'm not going to a meeting. I'm going to call her. I'll call her cell, I'll call her room. I can't ... I can't believe she left her keys. I can't believe my mother is acting like this. So what if Donna's not Jewish? I really hope that's what this is all about. 

I pull out my cell and dial hers again. "Come on. Pick up," I mutter. 

I hear a sigh as she answers, "Yes, Josh?" And then she sniffles. My mother made her cry. 

"You ... you left your keys," I whisper. 

"Yeah," she answers with a definite sniffle in her voice. "I think it might be-." 

"Don't, Donna," I cut her off. "Don't say you think it might be better that way." 

"Josh, she hates me now. She liked me when I was the little blonde girl spending time with her kids. She liked me when Leo was there. It's no secret that she hated my mother. I doubt she even liked my father. I know she hates Chris. And now it's my turn. I think we should br -." 

"Donna, please. Don't do this to me. I love you. And, you know what? I don't care what she thinks. I don't care if she -." 

"But I do!" she cries, and I want to wrap my arms around her. But I can't. Because my mom scared her off. "I care, Josh," she continues. "I couldn't do that to you or your mother. I know how much she means to you. And I know that I can't go on with dating you if she hates me. It's about respect." 

"Donna, I -." 

"I'll come by and collect my things this weekend," she sniffles. "I'll always love you, though. Just because we're not together, just know that I love you. Find a nice Jewish girl to settle down with. Make your mom happy, Josh." And then she hangs up. I listen to the dial tone and my heart breaks with each micro-sound. 

I walk back into my room and stare at my mother. I bite my lip and struggle to keep my emotions inside. I shake my head silently and look at Joanie. "Could you look around for any of Donna's things? I don't want to keep her here any longer than necessary this weekend when she takes it all back." 

"Why would she take it back, Josh?" she asks. 

"Because she loves me too much to be with me when Mom hates her. She said she would love me forever, but she knows how important it is for Mom to like her. So she broke up with me and hung up," I reply flatly. My life just ended. "I have to call Sam and tell him to forget about ring shopping." 

"Ring shopping?" my mother asks. 

"Yeah. When Donna and Mal go to England next month, Sam was supposed to come up and we were going to go ring shopping. For Donna. I was going to ask her to marry me on graduation day. However, since she won't be with me anymore, I don't think it would be necessary for Sam and me to go ring shopping." 

"I didn't know it was so ..." she trails off. 

Or rather I cut her off ... "Serious? You didn't know it was so serious? It shouldn't have mattered, Ma! But, it's true. I love her. And she loves me. And it broke my heart to hear her tell me that she loved me too much to stay with me. She didn't want _you_ to be mad at me. Or her. She broke up with me to make you happy. And by making you happy, she made me miserable. I hope 

Joanie has lots of kids, Ma, because you won't be getting any grandchildren from me. I'm in love with her. She's my _One_. And now, after this weekend, she'll be nothing to me anymore. Nothing but a memory. At least it was a good one." 

"Why don't you call her back? I can ... I can talk to her if you want me to." 

"No, Mom. She won't talk to me, and she sure as hell won't talk to you. I'm going to call Mal. Maybe she can get Donna to talk to me," I say coldly as I turn to walk out of the room. 

She stops me with a hand on my elbow. "Joshua, please listen to my reasoning." At my questioning brow, she continues. "I know I seemed callous and mean. But I'm only thinking of you. Her not being Jewish isn't really that big of a deal. It's just ... look at her. She's a heartbreaker. She could ..." 

"She did, Mom. She doesn't want me back." 

"I'll talk to her." And with that, Mom walks out of the room and to the phone. She dials Donna and I overhear her side of the conversation. "Donna, dear. ... No, I don't. ... Sweetheart, just listen for a moment. ... No, I don't hate you. ... It doesn't matter if you're not. I reacted ... Yes, you could say that. ... I know, honey. ... Yes, please. ... I know, Donna, I was just afraid ... I know it was foolish. ... Okay, baby. I'll see you tonight, okay? ... Because I have your keys to the boy's room. ... I'll see you then. Goodbye." She looks at me with that shit-eating grin usually reserved for my father. "She'll be here around four." And then she walks outside. 

\--*--*--*--*--*--*-- 

At four o'clock, the phone in my room rings. I dive for it like it's an expensive glass about to fall on the floor. "Hello?" I ask, desperate to hear Donna's voice on the other end. 

"Hey," she says quietly. "Can you come let me in?" 

"I will be right there. I swear, Donna. I'm coming right now. Don't leave." I know I may sound a bit desperate, but I am. I haven't talked to her all day. Hopefully she's decided to take me back. 

I reach the door in a full-out run. I push it open and see her standing there. She looks nervous. Sad. I hold the door open for her and she hesitantly steps inside. With a small smile she turns to me and opens her arms. I immediately wrap my arms around her and nuzzle my face into her neck. "I am so sorry, Donna. I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." 

"Josh," she sniffles, "you didn't do anything wrong." 

"Please don't leave me. I love you. She didn't mean it. She didn't understand ..." 

"Josh," she says as she pulls away to look at my face, "I'll never leave you. I was upset and scared. I promise I'll never leave you." She pauses, and then gets that `Donna smirk` on her face. "Unless I meet a really hot English guy next month." 

"Don't make me tie you to the bed." 

"Maybe after your parents and sister leave." 

Damn. Speechless. She really is the only woman who could do that to me. 

I love it. 

"So, we're okay?" I ask slowly. I hope we are. I wanna be okay. I wanna be better than okay with her. 

"We're okay. Better than okay. I love you and ... and if your mother can't accept that then she'll just have to learn to deal with it. Or you can just, you know, not bring me to any family parties." 

"I will do no such thing. I love you and where I go, you go. Simple as that." 

"Nothing's as simple as that, baby," she smiles and gives me a tender kiss on the cheek just before we get to my room. 

I open the door for her and she steps inside. I hurry beside her and grip her hand. Her left hand. The one that I'll be putting a ring on in a few months. Two months. Holy shit, I graduate in two months. 

She turns to me and gives a small smile accented by a reassuring squeeze to my hand. And then my mom walks in the room and gathers her up. She whispers something I can't hear, but by the time she's done, both of them are teary. 


End file.
